The present invention relates to a cooling device for a printed circuit card and to a process for producing such a device.
At present, two principles are known for cooling a printed circuit card. The first involves cooling by convection in the air, which suffers from the disadvantage of the risk of polluting the components and the printed circuit. The second involves cooling by conduction in a thermal drain formed in the thickness of the printed circuit card but this is particularly heavy and difficult to use in airborne equipment.